Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure; particularly, it relates to such package structure for an optical apparatus.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of the package structure of a conventional optical proximity sensor. Please refer to FIG. 1. The conventional optical proximity sensor 100 comprises a light source 110, a light detector 120 and a package housing 130. The package housing 130 includes a first accommodating space 132 and a second accommodating space 134. The light source 110 is disposed in the first accommodating space 132. The light detector 120 is disposed in the second accommodating space 134. In this conventional optical proximity sensor 100, when an object 101 approaches the conventional optical proximity sensor 100, the light beam L1 emitted from the light source 110 is reflected by the object 101 so as to be received by the light detector 120, thus enabling the conventional optical proximity sensor 100 to judge whether the object 101 is approaching.
However, in this conventional proximity optical sensor 100, the light source 110 in the first accommodating space 132 is electrically connected to the package housing 130 via surface adhesion, but the light detector 120 in the second accommodating space 134 is electrically connected to the package housing 130 via wire bonding, as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, it is not easy to reduce the size (e.g., the width W1) of the second accommodating space 134.
In addition, the package housing 130 further comprises a shielding structure 136 that is disposed between the light source 110 and the photodetector 120. The shielding structure 136 is for preventing the light beam L1 emitted from the light source 110 from being directly received by the photodetector 120, not through reflection. However, although the employment of the shielding structure 136 may effectively restrain the traveling path of the light, it causes a negative effect that the overall volume of the conventional proximity optical sensor 100 can not be effectively reduced.